Blue's Clues goes to Coruscant
by Jedi Goat
Summary: Steve and Blue visit the Jedi Temple and cause havoc. Includes idiotic Steve, angry Anakin, mop obsessed ObiWan, Ferus, Darra and Tru from Jedi Quest, and, for some reason, Jack the monkey.


**Blue's Clues goes to Coruscant**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer - I don't own Star Wars, Jedi Quest, Blue's Clues, or Jack the monkey from Pirates of the Caribbean. The Master Poof saying 'Boo' all the time is an idea I got from Obi the Kid's awesome fanfiction. However, I did create SURF SUB-ZERO.

Author's Note - As a warning to people who like Steve from Blue's Clues, this fanfiction makes Steve look like an idiot (more than usual, that is).

**19/12/09 **- Touch-up and minor edit. I have to say this is my favorite of my random fics ;)

* * *

Jack the monkey was lost. He was stranded in the middle of a strange forest. He saw a light ahead and bounded forward excitedly. Abruptly he emerged from the trees and found himself in front of a square yellow house with a red roof. Jack the monkey glared at the house. It was way too cheery for his liking. And there was a _purple _door! _Purple!_ Jack stomped up the pathway to the door. He glared up at the door and noticed a button. Jack leapt up and pushed the button with a paw.

DING DONG! Giggling evilly, Jack raced up a nearby tree and peered out at the door.

A man in a green striped shirt opened the door. He grinned and waved, "Hi! It's me, Steve! Can you help me find my dog, Blue?"

He didn't seem to realize that there was no one at the door. Jack stared in wonder at the man's stupidity. Suddenly he heard a rustle behind him and turned.

BONK!

A blue spotted puppy bumped into Jack as she jumped down from the tree. Jack lost his grip on the tree and hit the ground with a THUMP! He fainted.

"There you are, Blue!" Steve said brightly. Blue barked and skipped into the house. Steve closed the door, oblivious to the unconscious undead monkey lying beneath the tree.

"Today is a special day," Steve announced. "Me and Blue are going to THE JEDI TEMPLE!"

Magenta, a purple puppy, leapt onto the comfy red chair and threw a thesaurus at Steve's head. "It's BLUE AND I!" she screamed, but of course, Steve only heard, "Woof WOOF WOOF!"

Steve rubbed his head, looking confused. Blue barked excitedly and stamped a blue paw print on the wall.

"OH!" Steve exclaimed, his face lighting up. "Great! We'll play Blue's Clues to find out what Blue wants to do at the Jedi Temple!"

At this moment, a voice called from the kitchen, "STEVE! The taxi's here!"

"Okay," Steve said, frowning at the paw print on the wall. Then he had an idea. He threw the thesaurus at the paw print. The mark squealed in terror and ran away.

"Come on, Blue!" Steve announced, running into the kitchen. On the way, he knocked over a table with a vase on it, and crashed into the counter. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika hopped over.

"Steve! We made you and Blue's lunches!" Paprika exclaimed happily. In the distance, the sound of a puppy hitting her head on the wall could be heard.

The salt and pepper shakers handed Steve two brown lunch bags. Steve thanked them and took the lunches. He ran back to the living room. He seemed to remember something. He squatted down next to the side table by the red chair.

"Hey, Side Table Drawer," Steve began.

"Let me guess, you need your notebook!" Side Table Drawer interrupted brightly.

"Yes!"

"Here it is," Side Table Drawer said proudly, opening her drawer.

"Oh, thanks!" Steve took out his coiled notebook and crayon. The cover of the notebook displayed a picture of his red Thinking Chair.

"Now, to play Blue's Clues we need to find a…" Steve said thoughtfully, trying to remember.

"Hurry up, Steve!" Mrs. Pepper said, coming into the living room.

"Wait!" Steve said worriedly. "Need to find a…"

Blue held up a paw. "RIGHT! A paw print! And that's the first clue! Need to put it in the notebook 'cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues. Find the next paw print, that's the next clue. Put it in the notebook 'cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues…"

Magenta, Mrs. Pepper, Mr. Salt, and Paprika pushed Steve out the door as he continued his song. Unfortunately, they forgot to open the door first.

BANG!

Steve stepped back, dazed. Then he noticed the door and opened it. "Sit down in the Thinking Chair and think, think think!"

Steve tried to sit down for this part, but squashed the shaker family. Steve stood up and continued his song.

Magenta shoved Steve into a yellow taxi, where Blue was already waiting. Then the taxi drove off toward the space station so Steve and Blue could take a ship to Coruscant.

Meanwhile, Jack the monkey was slowly waking up. He pushed himself to his paws and saw with disgust the ugly, cheerful house. He bared his teeth at the house, and then turned away from it. He had to get away from the house and the insane blue puppy.

Jack saw a yellow car driving away down the street. He shook a fist at the departing automobile. Finally, the car disappeared from sight, and Jack took a step forward. He heard something crunch and looked down.

Underneath his paws were small specks in red, black, and white, and shards of glass. Jack raised a paw and licked the white stuff.

Salty.

Something blue and hazy latched on to Jack's furry arm. "GET HIM!" screamed the blue ghost of a salt shaker. Instantly a pepper shaker and a paprika shaker appeared, clinging on to Jack's fur, trying to attack. Jack froze and stared at them in shock. The struggle of the shakers seemed in vain. Their ghostly arms went right through Jack.

"AHHHH!" yelled the salt shaker in frustration.

Jack decided that the shakers were insane and not evil, so he bounded up to the purple door. The shakers were annoying him, and he needed to get away!

Jack darted through the dog door, the shakers still pursuing him. Jack looked around, desperately searching for a solution.

-

Meanwhile, the taxi pulled up to the spaceport. Steve opened his door and exited, ramming his head on the car's ceiling. "Ow!" he exclaimed, clutching his head. Blue leaped out behind him and headed inside the spaceport.

The spaceport was crammed with beings from across the galaxy. It was difficult for Steve and Blue to stay together as they pushed through the throng toward the hangar.

The hangar contained the ships, and fewer people were in this area. Blue spotted the ship assigned to take them to Coruscant: P4C-M4N.

The small cruiser was not normally used for passengers, but the transportation of livestock. Steve was not aware of this fact as he opened the back door of the ship. He yelped in shock when he saw a scruffy brown goat staring back at him.

Blue, however, bounced up the ramp and greeted the goat happily. The goat bleated and cast an amused look at Steve, who was standing stupidly outside the ship, not sure what to do.

Soon enough the pilot came along, patiently told Steve he could stay up in the cockpit where there were no goats, and prepared the ship for takeoff. Blue stayed in the back, chatting with the goats.

An hour later, the cruiser landed on Coruscant. Steve gazed in amazement at the gigantic city. He and Blue paid the pilot and headed off to the Jedi Temple.

Unfortunately, Steve did not know where the Jedi Temple was. He wandered around, observing Coruscant.

However, Blue had learned about Coruscant from an intelligent goat named Joey, and she tried unsuccessfully to get Steve to follow her. Steve instead walked into an alley. Blue had a bad feeling about that, but she followed Steve anyway.

"Halt," ordered a mechanical voice. A battle droid stepped out of the shadows, holding a blaster pointed at Steve.

Steve gasped and froze. Blue stopped in her tracks. Three more battle droids appeared around them.

"Intruders. Must destroy," the lead battle droid instructed the others. They raised their blasters.

Unexpectedly, a figure dropped down from above. A beam of gold light slashed through the first battle droid, and it fell to the ground with a clatter. The other droids turned their weapons on the newcomer, but the gold blade sliced them before they could shoot.

The newcomer stepped forward into the light and Blue saw that he was a teenaged boy. He had dark hair streaked with gold that gleamed in the light.

"You must be a Jedi!" Steve said brightly. The boy nodded, flicking off his gold lightsaber.

"Who are you?" he asked calmly, as if he had not just battled the four droids.

"I'm Steve, and this is my puppy, Blue!" Steve introduced.

The boy bowed slightly. "Ferus Olin, Jedi Padawan."

He straightened and regarded them with interest. "You're the two who are here to visit the Temple, aren't you?"

Steve nodded.

"I could take you back to the Temple," Ferus offered. "Wait one moment. I have to tell my Master."

He pulled out his comlink and activated it. "Tachi here," a feminine voice on the other end said.

"Master, I've found part of the droid army that we've been searching for," Ferus relayed. He gave the coordinates of their location.

"Also, I've found the visitors, and I'm going to escort them back to the Temple, with your permission."

"That's fine, Padawan. I'll continue the investigation alone."

"Thanks, Master." Ferus turned off the comlink. "Come on, let's go."

He led Steve and Blue down the busy sidewalk. Ferus indicated a building in the distance with four spires rising into the air, "That's the Jedi Temple."

A few minutes later, the trio found themselves on the front steps of the grand building. Two Jedi were standing on the stairs. The younger one had a braid and a ponytail and looked annoyed. The older Jedi was calm.

"What took you so long?" demanded the young Jedi, "we've been waiting hours for the visitors!"

"Patience, my Padawan," the older Jedi said. He turned to Steve, Blue, and Ferus. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. We are the guides for your visit."

Steve grinned. "I'm Steve, and this is my puppy, Blue!"

"Yes, that is Blue," Steve then said, speaking to Ferus.

"Huh?" Ferus said, confused.

"What? Oh, A CLUE!" Steve, still listening to the voices no one else could hear, pulled out his notebook. Ferus glanced around dubiously and noticed a blue paw print on the stairs.

"Hey, how'd that get there?" wondered Anakin.

"Now, to draw stairs you draw several parallel lines and connect them like this," Steve said to himself as he drew the staircase in his notebook. "There! Our first clue... a staircase."

"Ookay," Anakin said.

Steve put away his notebook and smiled brightly. "Come on, Blue! Let's go for a tour."

Anakin rolled his eyes as he followed his Master and the visitors into the Jedi Temple. Steve was humming something strange. Anakin glared at Ferus as he excused himself and left. Why did _he_ have to be the one to guide the weird visitors around the Temple?

-

At Steve's house, Jack the monkey was running away from the blue ghosts of the shaker family. He raced down a hallway and burst into a room. He gasped in horror. The room was PURPLE!

Jack screamed in anger and fear of the putrid unmanly color, leaping up onto a table.

"Hi!" said a voice. Jack spotted a pink clock beside him. Pink!_ IT WAS WORSE THAN PURPLE!_

Jack screeched as he clawed wildly at the clock. The clock took a step back and toppled over the ledge.

CRASH!

The shakers ran into the room just in time to see Tickety Tock fall off the bedside table and shatter on the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Mr. Salt. He lunged at Jack. Tickety Tock's blue ghost arose from her broken parts.

"GET HIM!" Tickety yelled, shaking her fist. Jack jumped from his perch and ran from the room. Another door stood open at the end of the hall. He charged in.

A bar of soap, Slippery Soap, saw Jack the monkey and gasped. "Whoaaaa!" he cried as he slipped backward off the counter and splashed into the bathtub.

Jack ignored Slippery Soap and darted back out of the room. He rapidly decided to escape outside of the house. Jack found the door and ran out.

Panting, the monkey looked around for a hiding place. He saw a purple mailbox. Growling in disgust, Jack looked around for other options, but there were none.

Jack saw the ghosts rushing through the door. He only had precious seconds to escape. Jack forewent his discrimination and leaped at the mailbox.

"What the-" started Mailbox. Jack sunk his claws into the mailbox's face. His weight made the door to the box open. Jack scampered inside. He shut the door behind him just as the ghosts ran up.

"Oh my!" Mailbox's voice echoed around Jack. Jack crouched down low in the back of the dark box. Suddenly, the door opened and Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika and Tickety entered, yelling angrily.

The door slammed behind them and then the box was moving. Jack screeched as the objects charged at him, hands waving. He clung onto the box, trying to remain upright as Mailbox automatically flew through space to deliver them to Steve.

-

Back at the Jedi Temple, Darra Thel-Tanis was humming to herself as she went to go check the mail. It was a daily chore she had to do.

She opened hers and her Master's mailbox and frowned at its emptiness. "Oh, well," she said. Darra turned around and gaped as a purple mailbox flew into view.

"Where is Steve?" asked the mailbox.

"Uh…I don't know," Darra said, dumbstruck.

"I have a delivery for him," Mailbox said, opening his door. That was a mistake. Screeching, Jack leaped out, chased by the four angry ghosts. Darra stared in shock as the blue ghosts and the monkey ran into the Jedi Temple.

"Oh, my!" groaned Mailbox. "Now Steve'll never get his mail!"

-

Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi-Wan were showing Steve and Blue around the Jedi Temple, starting in their apartment.

Obi-Wan tried explaining Jedi life to Steve, but Steve paid no attention to him. He kept staring around and going, "Whoa, Blue, isn't this awesome?"

Anakin was getting extremely annoyed. He tried to sneak away into his room. He shut the door behind himself and sunk to the floor with a sigh of relief. Then he noticed his SURF SUB-ZERO poster on the wall. It portrayed a person surfing a gigantic white wave, with palm trees in the background and the words "SURF SUB-ZERO!"

Over top of the surfer was a smudged blue paw print.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Anakin.

Obi-Wan, Steve, and Blue came running. However, doorways were not built for three people to enter at once. Steve bashed into the wall, but Blue sneaked in between Obi-Wan's legs.

Blue saw the paw print and barked excitedly. Steve stumbled in. "What is it, Blue?" he asked. At the same time Obi-Wan inquired worriedly, "What is it, Padawan?"

Blue barked again, and Anakin, still sitting on the floor, pointed shakily at the mark marring his beautiful special edition, super-rare poster.

"Oooh! A clue!" gasped Steve. He pulled out his notebook. "Now our second clue is a..." He frowned. "What is it?"

Anakin jumped to his feet angrily. "_IT_ is my SUPER RARE ONE OF A KIND SPECIAL EDITION SURF SUB-ZERO POSTER WHICH TOOK ME 1000 CREDITS AND 50 HOURS ONLINE ON EBAY TO GET!"

"Okay, to draw a surfing poster you draw a big wave, and a surfboard, and then a small stick figure on the surfboard, and add a few palm trees to the background..." Steve mumbled. "THERE! A surfing poster."

"SURF SUB-ZERO!" Anakin yelled.

Steve shrugged. "Now we need to find our third clue." He and Blue left the apartment while Obi-Wan had a long talk with Anakin about anger management.

-

Meanwhile, Darra was searching for Tru and Anakin to tell them all about her encounter with the purple mailbox, the monkey and the blue ghosts.

Unfortunately, she couldn't find her friends anywhere. She had searched the sparring rooms, the meditation gardens, even the library, but they were still missing.

Darra sighed and decided to check the lunch hall. It was lunchtime, anyway.

In the lunchroom, Darra found Anakin and Tru sitting together. She sighed and joined the line to receive her dinner. Once she had her plate of spaghetti, Darra sat down with her friends. Anakin looked miserable.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Darra asked her friend.

Anakin put his head in his hands. "You know those visitors who were coming to the Temple today? They wrecked my Surf Sub-Zero poster!"

Tru patted Anakin on the head sympathetically. His friends knew how much he loved Surf Sub-Zero, the greatest rock band EVER.

As Darra opened her mouth to say something comforting to her grieving friend, the doors to the cafeteria banged open and Ferus ran in, looking disheveled.

Anakin looked up and saw the perfect Padawan looking undignified. He smiled maliciously.

Ferus sat down next to Anakin and gasped, "There's a rabid monkey chasing me!"

"What? I don't see a monkey," Tru said, looking around.

Anakin smirked, "Are you sure you didn't just imagine it?"

"I didn't imagine it! There's really a rabid monkey running around the Temple! Look, he bit me!" Ferus rolled up his sleeve and showed them a red, swollen wound on his arm.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Anakin said, purposely trying to aggravate Ferus.

"Anakin, he is not lying," Darra said firmly. "This morning, when I went to get the mail, a monkey jumped out of the mailbox, along with four blue ghosts."

While Anakin and Tru absorbed this bit of information, a screech split the air. The four Padawans turned and saw a small, scruffy monkey charging toward them, chased by four blue ghosts.

"Oh, force!" Anakin growled, pulling out his lightsaber to attack the monkey. The monkey shied away from him, however, and ran back out the door, the ghosts in pursuit.

The Padawans sat in shocked silence for a moment. "AFTER THEM!" Darra announced, leaping to her feet. They raced out the door after the monkey.

-

Meanwhile, Steve and Blue wandered around the Jedi Temple. They were lost again. Blue sighed. If Steve wasn't such an idiot, they wouldn't have been lost.

Suddenly, Blue's ears perked up and she paused. She heard the pounding of small feet and shrieks of terror.

A monkey charged around the corner, skidded around Blue and Steve, and continued down the hall. A split second later, four tiny blue ghosts came around the corner, yelling angrily. Blue recognized with a jolt Tickety Tock, Paprika, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. Before she could speak, the ghosts passed by and were off. Then, four young Jedi ran down the corridor.

"Hey!" Steve called. "Could you help us-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the boy Blue recognized as Anakin Skywalker screamed, "NO!"

The Jedi sprinted down the hall after the ghosts and the monkey. Steve exchanged a glance with Blue.

"Let's go!" He took off after the Jedi Padawans. Blue sighed and bounded after him.

-

Jack the monkey was terrified. The enraged ghosts never faltered in their chase for revenge. He didn't like the sounds of their angry voices. Jack needed to find a way to escape, quickly!

A door ahead opened and an alien with a long neck and a small green head stood in the doorway. Jack didn't hesitate. He raced for the door and darted between the alien's legs.

The ghosts followed Jack in, screaming furiously. The Jedi Padawans weren't so lucky. Jedi Master Poof was blocking their way. The four slid to a halt in front of him.

"Hello, Master," Tru said shakily. Master Poof scared many of the Jedi with his swaying head.

Just then, Poof's head began to swing back and forth. "Boo!" he exclaimed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Anakin, Tru, Darra and Ferus, clinging to one another. Then Anakin realized he was hugging Ferus and recoiled in disgust.

Steve and Blue stopped, panting, in front of the group. Blue called to Steve and snuck through the crowd to get inside. She needed to find Tickety and the others.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Steve announced, pushing his way through. He bumped into Poof, who said, "BOO!"

"Boo to you too!" Steve said, and slipped inside Master Poof's quarters. The living room was deserted, except for a line of wobbling bobble heads on the table. Steve poked each statue to make the heads bobble faster, and then he heard Blue barking from the next room. He headed off to find her.

Inside Poof's bedroom, the ghosts had cornered Jack and were attacking fruitlessly, seeming unaware that their hands went right through Jack as they clawed at him. Jack squealed, trying to push the ghosts away from him.

Blue took in the scene and tried to speak to the ghosts, but they weren't listening, too wrapped up in their revenge.

Steve entered the room. "HEY!" he yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. Blue, Jack, Tickety, Paprika, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper turned to him. Steve, however, was oblivious to the battle. He pointed to the bed. "A CLUE!"

Steve sat down and began to draw the bed in his notebook. "There!" he announced cheerfully when he was done. Then his face fell. "We need to think in the Thinking Chair... but it's back at home."

At that moment, Poof walked in, dragging the petrified Padawans behind him. Darra was sobbing, Ferus was holding her, Anakin hiding his head behind his hands, and Tru biting his fingernails.

"HI!" Steve said to Poof. "Do you know where a Thinking Chair is?"

"Boo!" Poof said. Paprika started wailing. Her parents hugged her. Tickety broke down sobbing, Blue quivered nervously and Jack imitated Anakin, hiding his face behind his paws. In the midst of them all, Steve stood stupidly.

"Well?" he asked patiently.

"Boo!" Poof repeated, gesturing for them to come. Everyone obeyed, following Poof out of the apartment. He took them down endless white corridors until finally they reached a pair of grand doors.

Poof knocked, and the doors creaked open, revealing a room illuminated by a gigantic window. In the center of the chamber was a platform, surrounded by red chairs filled with beings from across the galaxy. It was the Jedi Council room - the Padawans quaked in terror.

"Masters, these people were invading my quarters," Master Poof told the other council members.

"You-you can talk?" Darra squeaked, burying her face in Ferus's robes.

"Hmm," said Mace Windu. "We will question them."

Poof took his seat on the council. Then all twelve Masters looked down on Steve, Blue, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Tickety, Ferus, Darra, Anakin and Tru. All but Steve looked frightened or worried. Steve was staring at the council in awe, for once a spark of intelligence in his eyes.

"Why, in Master Poof's chambers were you?" inquired Yoda.

"Chasing the monkey," Anakin said boldly.

"Why were you chasing the monkey?" Mace Windu asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Because he bit Ferus and he's rabid," Darra said, still clinging to Ferus.

Jack squawked indignantly. But of course, they couldn't understand him.

Yoda got up and paced in front of them, leaning on his stick. "Better behavior, we would expect from Padawans."

"Yes, Master," the Padawans chorused.

Yoda turned around to return to his seat, but to everyone's shock, Steve was sitting in it, deep in thought.

"Hmm…our three clues are stairs, surfing and a bed..." he murmured, looking down at his notebook.

"OUT! OUT YOU MUST GET!" Yoda shrieked, whacking Steve on the head with his stick.

Steve gasped, "Hey, that's it!" He rapidly scrawled something in his notebook before Yoda shoved him out of his chair.

"Punish them, we must," Yoda said gravely.

Mace Windu nodded, "Go and clean all of the Temple floors. The mops are in the closet on the first floor."

The group trooped out of the Council Chamber in silence. They went down to the first floor and took out the mops and buckets. Anakin was seething with anger. Steve started to sing happily, "We just figured out Blue's Clues, we just figured out Blue's-"

Anakin grabbed Steve by the neck and screamed, "SHUT UP!"

"Okay," Steve said meekly. Anakin put him down.

"Hey," Tru said suddenly, glancing at Steve. "What DID you figure out?"

Steve mouthed something.

"What?" Then Tru understood. "You can talk again."

Steve cleared his throat and pulled out his notebook. "According to the clues, this is what Blue wants to do at the Jedi Temple-" He squinted at the page in his notebook. "What is it?"

Anakin growled in frustration, while Ferus, Tru and Darra scrutinized the two words written in Steve's notebook.

"Something Sunling?" Darra suggested blankly.

"No, that 'L' is an 'F'," Ferus said. "Sunfing..."

"Surfing?" Anakin supplied dully, standing a few feet away from the cluster around Steve with his arms crossed.

"Yeah! Surfing!" Darra piped up.

"What's the first word, then?" Tru asked, peering at it.

"Mallase?"

"Maybe he means 'Malice'?" Ferus wondered.

Blue pawed at his boot and whined. She knew what it was! If only someone would LISTEN to her!

"Hey, I think she knows what it is," Tru pointed out. He took the notebook and squatted down in front of Blue. Blue flipped the page back to the third clue: a bed.

"A bed?" Ferus said dubiously.

Tickety hopped up on Blue's head. "How about a mattress?" she supplied helpfully, gotten over her desire for revenge... for now.

"Mattress Surfing! That's it!" Steve said, attempting to snap his fingers but failing miserably.

"Sounds cool," Darra said.

"There are lots of extra mattresses in the supply closet," Anakin added gloomily. Tru, Ferus and Darra went back to the closet and hauled out five mattresses.

"Now, we just need somewhere to surf," Steve said pensively. He thought. It looked like hard work.

"How about the steps outside?" Darra offered. The others agreed and they carried the mattresses outside.

-

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was searching for Anakin. He knew he had been a little hard on his Padawan while telling him off, and he wanted make it up to Anakin.

Obi-Wan suddenly tripped over a bucket of water and landed on the floor. The bucket tipped over, spilling all over Obi-Wan.

"Ow..." Obi-Wan groaned, slowly climbing to his feet. "Who left-" He forgot to finish his sentence, spotting something that erased all thoughts of his Padawan and the bucket.

A mop.

"MOPPY!" Obi-Wan exclaimed brightly, picking up the mop. He then pranced off with the mop, the incident with the bucket forgotten.

Outside, Blue and Steve stepped onto the first mattress set at the top of the stairs.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!" announced Tru, pushing the mattress. Blue flew down the steps, her ears flapping behind her in the wind. Steve forgot to hang on and toppled off, bouncing painfully down the steps after Blue.

"OW! Ow, ow, ow!" he said as he hit the dirt at the bottom of the steps.

"BOW WOW!" Blue yelled in happiness as the mattress slid to a stop in the dirt. She jumped off and began the hard job of dragging the mattress back up the stairs. Steve slowly climbed to his feet and helped.

Next, the four ghosts, Tru, and Darra went soaring down the stairs. "WHEEE!" Darra shrieked.

Anakin decided that it _did _look fun after all, and he clambered aboard the next mattress. Jack the monkey leaped on with him. Getting an evil idea, Anakin smiled sweetly and waved to Ferus to join them.

Ferus looked uncertain for a moment, but then he grinned and jumped on. Steve and Blue, who had finally reached the top, gave them a push.

As the mattress sailed down the steps, Anakin gathered the Force and shoved Ferus off. Anakin laughed as Ferus rolled down after them.

Jack glared at Anakin. He was imitating his evil laughter! As Anakin continued to cackle, Jack pushed him off the mat.

Anakin's eyes widened as he crashed into the stairs. He slid down the stairs, groaning in pain.

At that moment, Obi-Wan burst outside with his mop. He stepped onto the mattress that Steve and Blue were preparing to launch. Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he took in the scene, and realized he was standing on a mattress. Then Steve gave the mattress a push, and Obi-Wan glided down the stairs.

"AHHHHHH!" he yelped as his mattress collided with Ferus and Anakin at the bottom of the steps, and his mattress tipped over. Ferus, Anakin and Obi-Wan landed in a heap under the mattress. Jack the monkey leaped onto the mattress and bounced up and down, cheering excitedly.

Obi-Wan crawled out from beneath the mattress, cradling his broken mop.

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER!" he yelled.

"Yes, Master?" Anakin asked meekly, poking up from under the mattress.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to continue yelling.

"Um, wait a minute," Ferus said, looking up.

SPLASH!

Fifteen tons of water landed on them. Obi-Wan was already soaking, so it didn't matter to him, but now Anakin, Ferus and Jack the monkey were sopping wet. Jack shook a fist up at the window the water had come out of.

"Must be laundry day," Ferus said, as if nothing had happened.

Yoda stuck his head out the window. "SORRY I AM," he shouted down to them. "PLUGGED, THE TOILET WAS."

Ferus, Anakin and Obi-Wan absorbed this information in shocked silence. Then, all three ran screaming into the Jedi Temple.

The End

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, anyone remember The Princess Diaries 2? Yep, that's where I got the mattress surfing idea from ;) And there goes Obi-Wan with the mop again! Hee hee.


End file.
